when they come back
by kangie123
Summary: Why did you leave is the question [oneshot


**HI so here is a fanfiction I wrote like a year ago and at I kind of forgot about sorry for any**

 **misspelling or grammar**

 **and I to rewrite it got deleted from my computer so**

 **Im also going to be doing a cross over fanfiction with mortal combat an**

 **ouran I don't know how it just came to mind cause I like to watch their**

 **intro's and their really funny so if you know what the game is and have any**

 **ideas on what they should say wear and what the weapon of chose should be please pm me**

 **or review**

What are we gonna do I cant tell them. she right how do think they would react  
right i guess we have to leave then what i cant leave his right you have to im coming i cant let my brother  
go alone ok maybe you two are right ok let get are stuff and we can get some money without them knowing  
so they can find us okay lets go while their out come guys were ready wait where are three going were sorry  
but we have to leave something happened and were leaving for awhile o im coming with you i cant let leave  
by them selves can i okay lets go before they notice

 **FIVE YEARS LATE**

Mommy were ready said two vocies okay lets go get your daddy so we can put you two bed said their mom  
hay mommy is Tes in bed yet they asked no not yet when your Uncle Kaoru and Aunt Hope are giving her a bath  
then she will be she okay they said happly HIkaru the twins are ready ok Haruhi hear i come he said walk up  
to them you to ready Hilaru asked yeah they said after they put the twins down they went to the leaving room to see  
the Honey and Kaoru with their wives Rin and Hope How was putting Tes down Haruhi asked fine saidHope you  
she said same as always said Hikaru, Haruhi walked over and got on her labtop as she sat down next to hikaru  
she looked though her email and saw a latter email saying that the host are were have having a reunion dinner  
at the Sunjune restourant

It was five years ago when Haruhi Hikaru Kaoru and Honey had left and came to live in America after and  
incedent of Haurhi getting pregant they fished school after a few monthes of being there Honey had met Reiko an Karou met Hope  
and Hikaru and Haruhi we dating nine months later they had thier son and daughter Mengi and Yuki one month  
before the twins were born Hikaru Kaoru and Honey proposed to thier girl friends after a year later of being there  
they finished collage Haruhi became a lawer an Boss Hikaru and Kaoru became CEO of their comany HKH fashions  
Hope and Reiko rann a cupcake shop and Honey is the boss of his own dojo then few monthes later kaoru and hopes  
daughter Tes was born now Honey and Rin are waiting for the new daughter some time talked about going back but never did couse they didnt know what  
back people would think of four missing teens that went missing five ago have come back and werent even missing

Hay guys look she said showing them the letter so their a five year celebration party said Honey maybe we should  
go and see are friends and families its time they should now where alive he said yeah your right honey  
we should go said Hikaru well i guess were going then said Haruhi they all agreed as the phone ran koaru went  
to answe it hello yes this him yes o really yes i do know one i will ask her ok i call you thank you bye he said hanging  
up the phone . Who was that they all asked o it was someone that we work with they said need lawer for tommorrow  
and friday Kaoru said Haruhi you up for it he asked yeah but what about the kid they cant come and the partys on  
saturday she said right he said well how about we send the kids down there tommrrow morning and i could call  
my dad and ask him to pick them up and we leave friday night and when we get there get a hotel for the night  
then go over to my dad when we all get she said yeah that could they all agreed well let call him as she dilled his number  
 **(I kind of just wanted to say was originally supposed to call kyoya but forgot what I said sorry)**

hello this ranka um... hi dad this is haruhi WHAT haruhi are ok were have been o my o my dad dad dad  
im fine i know its been i just want say im ok me hikaru kaoru and honey coming back i wanted to ask me hikaru  
and kaoru and hope which is his wife by the way kids up from the airport becouse i have hiring tommorrow afternoon  
so im sending the kids down we want be there till friday night and we will meet you saturday said Haruhi  
why of couse wait did you say kid and you and hikaru that twin he asked yes she okay tell hikaru i cant wait to  
see him said Ranka bye huruhi i cant wait to see your kids ok bye dad said haruhi well what happened they all asked  
well he was happy to hear from and he cant wait to meet all kids and hikaru he said he wait to see you she said  
O no tell the kids i love them Hikaru said in scared way ok well lets go back said hope they all nodd and  
went to pack their bag

 **AT RANKA'S HOUSE**

Who was that dear someone asked o jessica you want believe this but that was my daughterhe said  
wait the one who disapeared what how is she Jessica asked well good it been five years i cant believe it  
but her kids and her friend kid are coming and wanted to know if i would pick them up becouse she  
has a court hiring for the next two days she said their coming down friday night and coming over saturday  
to pick them up I have to call the Yuzuha and her husband ad he called her hello yuzuha this ranka  
i need you to come to the airport with me you want believe who just call and whos kids are coming

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Are guys ready to get on the plane asked Haruhi yeah all three of them said moomy whos getting us asked mengi  
well most likly my dad your grandpa ranka but if he called your dads parent they might be with he  
said Haruhi what do we call them if theire there they asked you call them nana and poppy said the twins  
ok they plans ready to go said Hikaru then helping their kids on a private plan Bye Mommy Bye Daddy said Tes get  
on the plan Bye they said back Bye Mommy and Daddy said the twins also getiting on the plane  
Bye Ucle Honey Aunt Rin the three of them said waving . Bye they said see you three Saturday all of them  
Said

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

Meji work to see that they were land guys he said walking his sister and cousin wake up were here were here  
we are both girls asked when finally walking yeah he said when the plane landed they got up and grab their  
bag and walk out of the plan to see a car waiting for them they saw four people get out the car are you three  
Mengi , Yuki and Tes a women asked they nodded yes o good she said well let get in the car and introduce  
are selves said ranka as the walk to the car and got an took a set well my name is Yuzuha im Hikaru and Kaoru 's  
mom this is their dad Patriach she said itroducing her and her husband so we call you nana and poppy asked all  
three of them Well yes said Yuzuha and im Ranka this my wife Jessica im Haruhi 's wait mommy said her mommy  
died so does mommy know you remaried asked the twin well yes her mommy did die but after a few years i wanted to  
find love again and No your mommy doesnt know it been awhile sense i saw her when she gets here i will tell  
her said ranka okay so i dont get confused what you parents names asked Yuzuha Are Mommy and Daddy are  
Hikaru and Haruhi saud the twins and My Mommy and Daddy are Kaoru and Hope said Tes when they got  
to ranka's house they went had dinner told they had told funny stories of Haruhi and the twins the after a while  
the Hitachiins had left they all said good night

 **BACK WITH THE ANOTHERS**

After two long days of arguring over a fee that was suppose to be pay or not friday its took a few hours  
for the judge to discide but finally came to and Haruhi won the case it was now six and everyone was heading  
for the airport that was the longest day ever said Haruhi well you won the case didnt you Haru chans said  
Honey well i guess right she said well now we get to go be with you friend and family said Hope they all  
nodded as they drove to the airport got on the plan it took a few hours to get there when they got there  
they went to a hotel and stayed the night

 **SATURDAY MORNING**

That morining when everyone was up at the house ranka was happy becouse today in five years he would see  
his daughter Yuzuha and her husband had came back over becouse they would be seeing there sons  
and the Haninozakes came over ranka called the last night and said the honey was coming back and they had to  
see him Ranka got a call from them say they were on their way and be there in few minutes sa  
That was them their gonna be here in a few mintus ranka said happy yeah the kids shouted I just relized were seeing  
are kids and dont know what they look like now said Patriach your right we dont know what they look like sad Ranka  
we will have to wait tell they get here few mintus later they heared a knock on the door that most be them said the  
adult can we answer it asked the twins yes said Ranka as they walk over to the door and opened it mommy dady  
they shouted hi guys you must have missed us both of them said Tes rann over to Kaoru and Hope mommy  
daddy your here she said then the three went over to hug honey and Reiko Jane still hasnt come yet asked yuki  
no she will come when shes ready said rin . The another watch disbalif that their kids were in there with them  
and they looked different Haruhi was a few inches taller and she look more like girl now her hair had grow and was  
a now dirty blonde brown color Honey had grew alot his hair was a darker color almost like haruhi's the twins  
were three iches taller Hikarus hair is a dark brownish red color and Kaoru had black hair

After they were done hugging their kids they all walked over to their parent to talk to them Im so happy to see  
you Haruhi at first ithought you were a different person i had missed you so much said ranka i did to  
Mitsukun do you know how worried we were said his parents I know and im sorry i made you worry  
its ok we are glad you pack and salf said his mom lucy good um mom dad chika chan i want you to met my  
wife Reiko said Honey walking and getiing his when they saw her they were happy he found someone to love and  
extra happy to be grandparent

Im glad you boys are back and i have grandkids we are to they both said mom i would like you to me  
my wife Hope said Kaoru introducing hope both parent were happy to met her so you are all married their mom  
ask yup said Kaoru me and hope honey and reiko and hikaru haruhi he said that remines me said ranka come here  
hikaru ranka said while holding a bat dad were did you get that asked haruhi o this thing it was just lining  
around ranka said as he started to chance hikaru the chace lasted for twenty minutes until ranka gave  
up after they sat down and talk about how they were live ranka had told haruhi she was happy for him  
haruhi had look over to the clock it was three thirty when we have to go to them mall and get new clothes for to night  
said haruhi yeah when have to be there by six said Hikaru well were go get some thing we will be back later Kaoru  
bye they said to their parents ask they walked out the door when they got to the mall they had look for something  
to wear it an hour and twenty minutes to find what they all want they went back to ranka house and got dress  
Hikaru had on black and white shirt Kaoru had black pant and a blue shirt with a white blazor Honey wore a  
white pant and a yellow shirt Haruhi wore a red dress that was t her kness Hope had on black dress that was kind  
like haruhi Reiko wore a black and white dress Tes andYuki both we dresses with flowers on it Mengi wore a the same  
thing hikaru had on when they were done get dress they all head out the door and to the resurant

 **AT THE RESTURANT**

Hay Tamaki and ella said Kyoya walking with his wife Kate they said to them as they were taking a set  
how you today said Kyoya good said Tamaki look there Mori and Krista hello saidMori walking up to them and  
takind set it good seeing you all he said they stated talking when they finally got there they went in side and saw t  
he rest of there friend there they are said Honey wait said Hikaru i want to try something kids come here he said  
as he whisperd something in thier ears got he ask got they said what did you tell them to do the rest asked  
as the thre kids walked over to the table you will see he said as Tamak Kyoya and Mori were in the  
middle of a conversation with their wives hay tono they heared someone say they stopped and looked over to see  
three kids that looked familar to someone what did you say asked tamaki we said hay tono o and kyoya and mori  
how are guys ok kids that not funny where did you here that asked Kyoya we all was called him that they said  
o really he said back jut kidding said the twin you can mommy and daddy come over

The twins followed by the rest of them walked over to the table were the kids where kids what are doing asked hope  
nothing said the three said a really said haruhi they nodded any way it good so you guyss said kaoru you to im sorry  
do we know said tamaki even thought four out of six them look familar to him you dont rember us asked Kaoru  
hay mengi can you introduce asked hikaru as he whisperd into his ear why he asked softly just so they can rember  
us he okay said mengi well sense you need help rememding this is my twin sister yukki my cousin tes our mommy and  
daddy uncle Kaoru and honey and aunt hope and rin said mengi wait honey kaoru haruhi and hikaru i thought  
that was you said tamaki yeah right yukki said well take a set we have catching up to do said kyoya well have you  
guys been said tamki good they said guys i want you to met my wife hope said Kaoru and this reiko said honey  
so kyo chan tama chan and takashi good im the chair man for ower school said tamaki im the head of my famaly  
company said kyoya took over the dogo said mori good said mitsukun said reiko yes said honey it time  
she said wait like right now he said she nodded guys were have to go janes coming said Rin honey yeah janw coming  
the three kids said whos jane asked mori are baby girl have said honey as they all got up and went to their cars  
and headed to the hospetal when they got a room was already for rin thanks to kyoya

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Its been a few hours sense they broght rin to the hospetal honey called his parents knowing they would want  
to see their first grand child grand child. Honey finally came out a tiny little baby in his arms guys mom dad  
chika chan meet jane haninozukas she so cute said his parent he walked back into the room with jane everyone followed  
how you doing rin asked haruhi okay a few minutes kyoya mori tamaki left followed by honeys parents  
the kids we a sleep in the chair and jane was sleep in and inqubatter well today was okay day said hikaru yeah  
they greeds i ve been thinking what if we come back and live here we cand send the kids ouran and jet jobs here  
said kaoru i think we should said honey what do you thinks said kaoru the rest took a second to think it sound  
goods said reiko the rest nodded well i geuss were moving back said haruhi

A WEEK LATER  
Its been a week sense rin had jane and also them moving back japan they all found a mannors for them to live in  
two days before they went back and packed everything all of their families were happy they moving back here  
and the kids were happy too

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

Its been three years sense Kaoru Hikaru Honey and Haruhi came back everything is going great Mengi Yukki and Tes  
all go to ouran and jane was three years old now and she was just like honey and both haruhi rin and hope were all having  
a bun in the oven all three husbands were happy same as they families

 **THE END**

 **So you like you didn't okay whatever any some very soon I will be reading fanfictoin on**

 **my youtube channel so if want check it out its called kangie cosplays**

 **Review please**


End file.
